Katawa Hunter
by Koryuusei
Summary: Sebuah cerita dimana chara Katawa Shoujo hidup sebagai sekelompok Monster Hunter! Belum yakin bakal jadi oneshot atau multichap. Temporary cover by me. Warn : abal, probably OOC, AU, dll. RnR? Don't like don't read


**Ryan : Yo, Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna. Ryan wa koko dezu. Akhirnya aku dapat menulis fic Katawa Shoujo, dengan crossover Monster Hunter. Baik, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Disclaimer, Rin.**

**Rin : Katawa Shoujo owned by Four Leaf Studios, and Monster Hunter owned by Capcom. RyanusHunter9 hanya meminjamnya untuk membuat fic yang abal ini.**

**RyanRin : Happy reading!**

* * *

Siang itu di Yamaku Village, 6 gadis Hunter sedang duduk malas-malasan di Bar. Setiap Hunter memiliki kesibukan masing-masing.

Yang pertama, adalah Ibarazaki Emi. Gadis berambut Twintail Blonde ini memakai armor Kirin, sang unicorn petir, dengan Sword and Shield dari Gravios, semacam Wyvern bertubuh batu sebagai senjatanya. Sifatnya ceria dan menyukai manisan. Kehilangan kaki saat memburu seekor Rathian, wyvern berwarna hijau yang merupakan betina dari Wyvern api, dan terpaksa memakai kaki palsu dari mahluk yang memakan kakinya tersebut. Saat ini ia sedang memakan cake favoritnya, Strawberry Shortcake dengan ekstra Wyvern Tears.

Yang kedua, Tezuka Rin. Seorang gadis berambut merah pendek yang memakai armor Rathalos, pejantan dari Rathian, dengan Dual Sword dari Nargacuga, wyvern hitam yang menyerupai Panther, sebagai senjatanya. Sejak lahir sudah bertangan setengah, jadi ia mengikat kedua sword-nya di kedua tangannya. Sedikit pendiam dan sangat aneh, tetapi memiliki sentuhan seni yang artistik. Saat ini dia sedang memakan makan siangnya, Popo Steak, dengan kakinya.

Ketiga, Satou Lily, gadis berambut kuning dengan kuda poni ini memakai armor Rathian dengan Long Sword yang terbuat dari material yang sama. Matanya buta sejak lahir, tapi pendengaran tajamnya menjadikan dirinya salah satu Hunter yang paling ditakuti. Orangnya lumayan kalem dan pendiam. Saat ini dia sedang meminum teh, dengan teman biskuit Jaggi.

Keempat, Ikezawa Hanako, gadis berambut ungu panjang dengan poni menutupi mata kanan ini memakai armor Yian Garuga, semacam Wyvern yang menyerupai gagak, dengan Bow dari Rathalos. Pendiam dan sangat pemalu. Kecelakaan saat bertarung melawan Teostra, Elder Dragon merah yang menyerupai singa, meninggalkan seluruh badan bagian kanannya terbakar. Saat ini sedang bermain biliar bersama Misha.

Kelima, Hakamichi Shizune, gadis berambut biru dan berkacamata ini memiliki armor Lagiacrus, Leviathan yang memiliki kemampuan elemen petir, dengan Light Bowgun dari Gigginox, semacam Wyvern albino buta yang beracun. Pemimpin dari para Huntresses ini memiliki kemauan yang keras. Bisu tuli sejak lahir, jadi ia hanya bisa berbicara dengan isyarat tangan. Saat ini sedang membaca ensiklopedia monster.

Terakhir, Shiina "Misha" Mikado, cewek berambut keriting pink ini memakai armor dari sepupu Rathian yang berwarna Pink, dengan Great Sword dari material yang sama. Orangnya penuh semangat dan suka bermain. Secara fisik, dia yang paling normal, karena tidak memiliki kekurangan apapun, tapi secara mental, ia tidak kalah abnormal-nya dengan yang lain. Ia juga bekerja sebagai penerjemah untuk Shizune. Saat ini sedang bermain biliar bersama Hanako.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria jangkung berambut hitam dengan mantel muncul di bar. Pria itu batuk sesaat, kemudian mulai bicara. "Semuanya, berkumpul!"

Para Huntress yang sedang sibuk (baca: malas-malasan) kemudian berkumpul di hadapan pria itu. "Baik, Chief Mutou! Ada apa?"

Sang Chief terbatuk sebentar, lalu mulai berbicara lagi. "Hari ini aku akan mengirim kalian menuju kota. Ada permintaan misi dari sang gubernur kota, Nomiya."

Shizune menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat, kemudian Misha berbicara mengartikan bahasanya. "Tidak biasanya anda mengirim kami lebih dari empat. Apa misinya segitu berbahaya?"

Chief terdiam sebentar, kemudian mulai berbicara. "Kalian akan melakukan misi berburu Lao Shan Lung."

Semuanya kaget. Shizune menggerakkan lagi tangannya, dan Misha pun men-traslate kata Shizune. "Maksud anda, Elder Dragon berwarna merah sebesar gunung itu?"

"Benar sekali," kata Mutou, "diperkirakan Lao Shan akan mencapai kota itu dalam waktu 7 jam ini. Kalian harus pergi secepatnya!"

"Baik!"

* * *

Sudah satu jam perjalanan telah mereka tempuh, dan masih seperempat perjalanan lagi. Merasa bosan, Misha mulai berbicara untuk memecahkan suasana hening. "Jadi... gimana menurut kalian?"

"Hm... pohonnya menarik," kata Rin sambil melirik sebuah pohon yang arah tumbuhnya berantakan.

"Iya, ya. Pohonnya tumbuh dengan arah tidak jelas gitu. Hey, bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku gimana menurut kalian tentang misi ini?"

"Deg-degan, nih," kata Emi, "soalnya ini misi Elder Dragon keduaku, setelah Kirin."

"Apa benar kita akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanako.

"Tenang saja. Kita pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata Lily menenangkan.

"Lily..."

SRAK SRAK

Mendengar suara yang mencurigakan, Lily mengambil sebuah pisau lempar di kantongnya, lalu melemparnya ke arah sumber suara itu.

GRAAAA

Ternyata sumber suara tersebut adalah seekor Qurupeco, seekor Wyvern burung yang memiliki warna bulu hijau yang indah. Qurupeco itu mengembangkan kantung suaranya, kemudian menyanyikan lagu aneh, dan menari dengan gerakan yang aneh.

"Semuanya, hentikan dia," teriak Misha sesuai bahasa tubuh Shizune, "sebelum ada seekor monster yang menyerang."

Tapi terlambat, karena monster yang dipanggil telah datang. Tidak hanya ada satu, tapi ada 3. Pertama, Rathian. Diwarnai sisik hijau yang indah, dan memiliki ekor yang sangat beracun. Kedua, Aoashira, semacam beruang biru dengan cangkang yang keras di punggungnya. Dan yang ketiga, Gypceros, Wyvern burung berkulit karet berwarna biru tua, dengan jambul dari kristal yang dapat membuat buta para Hunter dengan kesilauannya (secara harfiah.)

Shizune menggerakkan tangannya sekali lagi, dan Misha meneriakkannya, "Rin dan Emi, urus sang Rathian, Lily dan Hanako urus Gypceros, aku akan mengurus Aoashira dan Shicchan akan mengurus Qurupeco. Semuanya bergerak!"

"Baik!"

Rathian mulai berlari untuk menabrak Rin dan Emi, tapi dapat mereka hindari. Dengan Dual Sword Rin, ia menebas sayap kanan Rathian, membuatnya rusak. Demikian Emi, ia menebas sayap kiri sang ratu, membuat kedua sayapnya hancur sekarang. Marah karena kedua sayapnya dirusakin, Rathian berteriak dan memasuki tahap mengamuk (Rage mode.) Mulutnya berkobar api. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memasang kuda-kuda, lalu menyemburkan bola api ke arah Rin dan Emi. Beruntung mereka dapat menghindarinya.

Dengan cepat Hanako menarik busurnya, kemudian menembakkan panak ke arah Gypceros, dan tepat sasaran. Gypceros kesakitan. Melihat celah (tepatnya mendengar), Lily maju dan menebas Gypceros, meninggalkan banyak luka di kulit karetnya. Gypceros melompat-lompat, matanya dan kristal di kepalanya berkerlip-kerlip, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan gas beracun. Nampaknya mahluk itu juga sudah memasuki Rage mode. Mahluk itu memajukan kepalanya sebanyak 3 kali, membuat suara aneh, dan kemudian cahaya silau muncul dari kristalnya. Untungnya para Huntress sudah bertiarap terlebih dahulu untuk menghindari efek dari cahaya itu (kecuali Lily, karena dia buta.)

Setelah cahaya itu mereda, Qurupeco mengetuk kedua "Flintstone" yang terletak di kedua sayapnya, menghasilkan bunyi "CRIK", lalu hendak menghantam kedua batu itu kepada Shizune, meskipun gagal dilakukan karena Qurupeco itu ditabrak oleh Aoashira yang hendak menyerang Misha, tapi meleset. Melihat celah, dengan cepat Shizune menembakkan peluru Pellet, membuat banyak kerusakan di tubuh mereka. Qurupeco sekali lagi mengembangkan kerongkongannya, lalu menyanyikan lagu yang tidak jelas, lalu menari-nari. Alhasil, luka yang diperoleh Aoashira dan Qurupeco kembali tertutup.

Rathian berlari menuju Rin dan Emi, lalu menyerang mereka dengan ekornya dengan cara salto, dan serangannya mengenai Emi. Tahu dari pengalaman sebelumya bahwa ekor Rathian mengandung racun, Emi mengambil sebotol Antidote dari sakunya, kemudian meminumnya. Rathian itu berlari menuju Emi yang sedang lengah, berniat menyerangnya. Tapi dengan kecepatan super-nya, Emi berhasil menghindarinya dengan timing yang tepat. Dan dari arah belakang, Rin menebas ekornya dan berhasil memotong ekornya.

"Nampaknya kita dapat Rathian Plate," kata Rin sambil memperhatikan ekor Rathian yang tergeletak. Rathian itu tambah marah, lalu ia menembakkan bola api di sembarang tempat, tapi sekali lagi berhasil mereka hindari. Rin dan Emi mendekati Rathian, lalu dengan kecepatan mereka, mereka menebas Rathian. Rathian tewas.

Hanako menarik panah dari tabung busurnya, menembakannya ke atas, dan hujan panah pun terjadi, melukai Gypceros. Tepat satu detik setelah hujan panah reda, Lily langsung maju, menebas kepala Gypceros, dan menghancurkan kristal di kepala. Gypceros rubuh.

"Nampaknya dia sudah mati," kata Hanako.

"Belum," kata Lily, lalu menarik pisau, "dia belum mati."

Lily melempar pisaunya, dan menancap di tubuh Gypceros. Ternyata mahluk itu tidaklah mati, tapi hanya pura-pura mati. Dengan cepat Lily berlari menuju sang Monster dan menebasnya. Dengan sentuhan terakhir berupa tembakan di kepala, Gypceros tewas.

Aoashira mulai maju, memberi serangan cakarnya bertubi-tubi. Misha hanya bisa menghindari serangannya saja, menunggu waktu yang tepat. Aoashira dan Qurupeco terus saja memberikan serangan bertubi-tubi, membuat kesempatan menyerang Misha mengecil. Di kejauhan, MIsha sudah memasang peluru beracun di Bowgun-nya, lalu menembakkannya. Karena yang dipakainya adalah Bowgun Gigginox, tentu saja tembakan bertubi-tubi yang dihasilkannya. Qurupeco sudah terlihat mabuk, dan karena sadar ada yang menyerang dari belakang, Aoashira itu berbalik menyerang Shizune.

Aoashira itu berlari, lalu melompat, dan tangannya sudah siap-siap menyerang. Seakan semua mahluk yang dilihatnya melambat, dengan mudahnya ia menembak tangan beruang itu. Alhasil, cangkang yang ada di tangannya pecah, dan ia terjatuh. Dengan sekuat tenaga Misha menebas Qurupeco yang ada di dekatnya, menewaskannya. Shizune juga berhasil menewaskan Aoashira, dengan menembakkan Pellet kepadanya.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kita sudah membuang banyak waktu," kata Misha yang menertejemahkan kata Shizune.

* * *

Kota Dragonfort, kota besar yang terkenal dengan tembok besarnya, demikian dengan hasil seninya, terutama senjata, dan perdagangan. Setiap orang bersinggah ke kota ini dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda, ada yang untuk berdagang, membeli hasil seninya, membeli senjata, mengunjungi tembok besar atau hanya sekedar lewat saja.

Nomiya, pria gendut berambut putih, yang merupakan gubernur kota Dragonfort, saat ini sedang berdiri di atas tembok, yang dilengkapi dengan meriam, Ballista, dan Dragonator. Beberapa lama kemudian, para Huntress muncul di hadapannya.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kami, Nomiya-sama," kata Shizune melalui mulut Misha, "kami dihalangi oleh beberapa monster di perjalanan kami."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Nomiya, "hanya saja… beberapa lama lagi Lao Shan akan tiba."

Dum dum

"Tepatnya kapan?"

DUM DUM

"Sekarang!"

* * *

Shizune memberi beberapa isyarat, kemudian Misha mulai berbicara. "Ada jembatan batu disini, iya, kan?" Misha menunjuk sebuah gambar di peta. "Shicchan dan Hanako akan diam disini, menembakkan punggungnya. Aku dan Lily akan membelah perutnya, sementara Emi dan Rin berusaha untuk menyerang kakinya, untuk memperlambatnya. Semuanya mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

"Baiklah! Waktunya bergerak!"

* * *

Lao Shan mulai bergerak. Ia sudah memasuki lapisan pertama pertahanan, dan memecahkannya. Shizune dan Hanako sudah siap-siap dengan senjata masing-masing. Mereka menunggu hingga Lao Shan tepat berada di bawah mereka. Ketika naga itu sudah berada di bawah mereka, Shizune melompat dari jembatan itu, lalu memasang sesuatu. Anti-Dragon Bomb. Setelah memasang kedua bom, Shizune langsung melompat dari sana. Memerhatikan isyarat, Hanako menarik busurnya dan melakukan 'Rain Arrow,' dan bom pun meledak, membuat Lao Shan berteriak keras.

Lily, Misha, Emi, dan Rin mulai bergerak. Sesuai instruksi Shizune, Rin dan Emi menebas kaki Lao Shan. Gerakan tangan mereka begitu cepat, hampir tidak terlihat. Karena jarak tanah dan perut Lao begitu dekat, dengan terpaksa Lily dan Misha hanya menyerang badan bagian sampingnya saja. Tapi karena GS milik Misha memiliki elemen Dragon, efek serangan yang diterima oleh Lao begitu terasa.

Sudah 3 pertahanan yang Lao Shan tembus. Para Huntress begitu khawatir, karena setelah pertahanan ketiga hancur, yang tersisa hanyalah gerbang besar, dimana Nomiya dan semua alat pertahanan melawan naga berada di sana. Shizune memerintahkan Hanako dan Lily untuk mengambil bola meriam di basecamp. Misha, Rin, dan Emi masih terlihat sibuk menebas kaki belakang dan perut Lao, karena Lao sudah dalam posisi berdiri dengan dua kaki. Sekarang tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi jarak antara Lao dan gerbang besar. Beruntung Lily dan Hanako sudah kembali dari basement.

Shizune memberi isyarat, dan Hanako dan Lily memasukkan bola tersebut ke meriam, lalu…

BOM

Meriam tersebut tepat mengenai tubuh Lao Shan. Ia marah, lalu berteriak keras, begitu keras sehingga membuat para Huntress harus menutup telinga (kecuali Shizune, karena dia tuli.) Dengan mengambil ancang-ancang, Lao Shan menghantam kepalanya ke arah gerbang besar, menghasilkan kerusakan di gerbang itu. Beberapa centi lagi, dan Hanako, Lily, dan Shizune bakal kena serangan kepala Lao. Sekali lagi ia menyerang gerbang itu, dengan serangan bahu Lao, meninggalkan kerusakan yang lebih besar.

Hanako menembakkan Ballista ke arah Lao Shan. Bukannya melukai sang naga, itu malah justru membuatnya tambah marah. Ia mendekati tempat ketiga gadis itu. Hanako ketakutan, Lily bingung, sementara Shizune hanya diam saja. Mukanya dihiasi senyuman sedikit licik.

_Bagus, sedikit lagi, _kata batin Shizune. Lao mendekati mereka. Sedikit lagi. Lalu…

CRASSHHH

Tombak-tombak besar keluar dari gerbang besar, menancap di tubuh Lao. Ternyata Shizune mengaktifkan Dragonator. Tubuhnya mendapatkan luka yang sangat parah. Takut mati, akhirnya Lao Shan mundur dari sana, kembali ke tempat awalnya.

"Tidak secepat itu," kata Emi. Dengan cepat, Emi berlari dan menebas tubuh Lao dengan SnS Gravios andalannya. Misha dan Rin juga tidak ketinggalan. Mereka juga menebas tubuh naga besar itu.

DUM

Tubuh Lao Shan mulai bergerak tidak karuan. Maju mundur seperti mahluk mabuk yang berdiri dengan kedua kaki.

BUM BUM BRAK

Lao Shan terjatuh. Badannya terlentang. Matanya tidak terlihat seperti mahluk hidup lagi. Tidak dapat dipercayai. Seekor Lao Shan Lung mati di tangan 6 gadis Hunter. Nomiya tersenyum melihat aksi mereka berenam.

"Bagus sekali! Kalian telah menyelamatkan kota ini," kata Nomiya, "berkat jasa kalian, kota ini dapat terselamatkan."

"Sama-sama," jawab Rin, Misha, Lily, Emi dan Hanako.

"Sesuai jasa kalian, akan kuberikan uang sebesar 25.000z kepada kalian semua," kata Nomiya sambil memberi sebuah karung berisi duit.

"Baiklah, kami terima duitnya. Dan sebelum pulang, mari kita kuliti naga besar ini. Ayo semuanya," kata Misha, kali ini atas keinginan sendiri.

"Melelahkan," kata Rin.

"Tapi ini bisa menjadi bahan untuk senjata dan armor baru nanti," kata Emi tersenyum.

"Aku masih tetap menyukai senjata dan Armor lamaku," kata RIn.

"Terserah kamu saja. Mari kita kuliti Elder Dragon ini," kata Emi.

Setelah selesai menguliti Lao Shan Lung, akhirnya mereka kembali ke Yamaku Village, melaporkan keberhasilan mereka.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, di kantor Nomiya, Nomiya duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Nakai!" teriak sang gubernur. Beberapa lama, masuk pria berambut hijau dengan armor dari Khezu, Wyvern albino tanpa mata, dan LS Katana sebagai senjatanya. "Sesuai janjiku, karena mereka benar-benar dapat membunuh naga itu, kau boleh bekerja di Yamaku Village selama beberapa bulan."

"Baik, Nomiya-sama. Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?" tanya pria itu.

"Pergilah sekarang juga!"

"Hai!"

* * *

**Ryan : Oke… selesai juga. Entah kenapa aku bingung.**

**Rin : Kenapa?**

**Ryan : Aku agak bingung apakah fic ini akan kujadikan multichap atau oneshot. Aku tidak begitu menyukai menulis oneshot, tapi multichap-ku sudah menggunung. Jadi… aku mohon kepada para readers untuk memberi saran kepadaku, apa dilanjutkan atau tidak, agar ketidak yakinanku hilang.**

**Rin : Dan sepertinya kita sudah kehabisan waktu. Terima kasih dan mohon non-flame review-nya.**


End file.
